Black Cat: Jenos and Rinslet
by Sephiria Arks
Summary: A romance blooms between Jenos and Rinslet. But there is danger in their way that they can see. A new path is also discovered for Rinslet, a path that she plans to take even if it means she may one day die. But these two have weaved in and out of danger, can the keep this up much longer?
1. Chapter 1

I felt like I was drowning. Going deeper and deeper into the darker part of the water. It grew heavier as it pulled me down to the bottom, but something brought be back to reality. There was a flash of light, then his face appeared before mine. He was scared, due to the fear in his eyes.

"Rinslet!"

That was the one word that he spoken to me. That one word made me realize something, that I didn't before. Was I dying? My voice cracked as I tried to talk.

"Jenos, what happen?"

I kept my eyes close to the pain washing over me, and not wanting to see his face at the moment. I was in so much pain, that I couldn't scream.

"You got caught in our training. This was all an accident, Rinslet. Beluga didn't mean to let that blast hit you, something made it change direction. We both saw, even Nizer saw it happen. He went to explain the situation to Sephiria.

A medical team is on it's way. So don't worry, we'll get your wound fixed. So hang in there, Rinslet." My head nodded slowly, and I open my eyes to see what Jenos was doing. He had his shirt off , and was using it to apply pressure to my waist. Blood oozed from between his fingers, and soon went over his fingers in seconds. How much blood was I losing?

There were no tears coming down my cheeks, cause I have been in worse. The doors to the training room busted open, and the other Numbers came in. Right behind them was a medical team.

Jenos stepped away quickly, and let them take over. Blood covered every inch of his hands, and was barely dripping off the tip of his fingers. I didn't want him to leave my side, I want him next to me. At this very moment.

I watch him give the same report he told me to Sephiria, along with Beluga. Their eyes darted to me, almost every minute. This wasn't quite a good thing for Chronos.

I looked down at my saw, and saw that it was shredded. Some skin was gone, but I mainly saw torn muscle. They said my organs were fine, and I will need stitches and take things easy, and get more blood into my system. I let my eyes close and blackness rush over me, just as a medical personnel began to rush to keep me alive.

My eyes open up days later, and I heard someone sniffling. Turning my head, I saw Jenos sitting in a chair next to me. His eyes were red and puffy, and his nose was a bit more brighter red. He held onto a lock of my purple hair, and twirled it with his fingers.

He looked really sad, about me ending up like this. I grabbed his hand, and it literally freaked him out. When his eyes fixed upon me, he relaxed and brushed my back out of my face. We both remained quiet for a while, as we thought to ourselves. Finally I broke the silence.

"How bad was it?"

"Pretty bad. Just seconds after you closed your eyes, your pulse started to drop. You lost a lot of blood, Rinslet. Way too much. . . ."

He played around with my hair some more, and the quietness started to take over. But I wouldn't let it.

"And my waist?"

"Pretty torn up, but easy to fix. If you want to know, Beluga is not in trouble. We went over the footage, and saw a device on the bullet that Beluga shot. Someone wanted you dead, Rinslet. That's our theory of all of this."

"Tell Beluga that I don't blame him for any of this, I blame this person who wanted me dead. We didn't know who rigged the shot, but we will find out soon enough. And tell him no hard feelings, okay."

"Hear that Beluga."

He pointed to a mini-microphone on his shirt, and I saw the earpiece soon enough.

"He's relived, Rinslet. Beluga been up tight for days, hoping to hear you what you saw about this. He believes your words. Oh, yeah the doc said you can move your waist again. It made a full recovery, but you still have to take things easy."

"That's fine by me."

I pulled the covers off of me, and notices the clothes I was wearing. A pair of black yoga pants, and a loose purple T-shirt.

"The yoga pants belong to Seph-nii, and I'm letting you borrow on of my shirts."

"Thanks, Jenos. Tell Sephiria I say thanks for the yoga pants. Wait, scratch that. Thanks Sephiria."

"She says, you're welcome. We're all glad you are up and running again Rinslet. I'm the only one who stayed behind, just so you know. So lets get you moving, cause you are probably stiff."

He pulled me out of the bed, after turning off the microphone. My knee's gave out from under me, and Jenos caught me quickly. My hands clutch to his shirt, afraid to let go.

The next few seconds passed by quickly. Our faces were close together, then our lips made contact. Everything about me was in awe about this. Never had I done this before, but it felt so right to do it. Like fate had us stringed together as a whole.

He broke away from me, for a few seconds, then had his lips on mine. We were accepting each other, and we didn't care. We were made for each other.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days flashed before my eyes. I stuck close to the Numbers everyday, and no one seem to mind having me around. I was a target for a killer, and Jenos offered to protect me.

We got info on the person who targeted me. The guy worked with bombs and devices to control bullets and weapons. In his entire life he killed a numerous amount of women. The Numbers started to dig deeper, and soon they found something. A list.

Not any particular list, a list that had links that led to different information of many women. All of the women on his list had links, and they led us to their information. We kept scrolling down the list, and soon I saw my last name: Walker.

"Click on that link, Jenos."

"Kay, Rinslet."

I watch him click the link, and it led to more information then what all of the other women had. Pictures, people who hired me, who were close to me, and many other things was listed. It was like he had my entire life, almost listed right there. My heart felt like it skipped a few beats, at that very moment.

"No way, how did he gather all of this information on you Rinslet? At least he didn't list Chronos, cause if he did then we would be in a lot of trouble."

"Well, that's at least one less thing to worry about. Do you think we can track him through the computer to his."

"From the way this looks, no. He uses public computers everywhere. It's impossible to find him."

I banged my head against the wall, and soon Jenos pulled me away. I know he didn't want me injured any further. Now I was stuck in this situation, as a target. And there was hardly anything we can do. I hate this.

Jenos sat me down on his lap, and put my head against his shoulder. We were both tired of this, and I wanted it all over. I'm pretty much betting Jenos wanted it over too.

Days passed by, and I remained on Chronos grounds. They had a room for me, and all I wanted to do now is to get. . . . .out. Away from all of this, and tonight was my chance. All of the Numbers were leaving on a mission, and I could get out without being caught. Nightfall breeched, and Jenos check on me one last final time. I kept my eyes closed, and steady out my breathing. I waited two hours, and open my window. Jail break time.

Jumping onto a tree branch, I jump off of the one I was one, and grabbed another branch. I swung myself back and forth a bit, and soon grabbed the wall. Pulled myself over with ease, and landed on the ground safely.

Quietly, I manage to turn on the motorcycle that I hid, and drove off. It didn't take long, but I was one-fourth of a mile away from Chronos, when Jenos called. I didn't want to answer, so I turned it off. He knew I was gone, and they would be looking for me. Lets see how good they are chasing me on a motorcycle. Looking down at my phone, I threw it into the bushes, turned on. That is a good call, for me.

Hours went by in a flash for me, and I notices it was almost noon. I stopped at a café, and grabbed something to eat. It felt nice to be free, once more.

I was walking around town, when a blast happen so close to me. I was sent backwards a few feet, and landed on my back. A guy appeared from the smoke, and he was grinning.

"So where were you, Walker? Been looking for you, for a long time now. Now we're face to face, let us fight."

I got up quickly, and started running away from him. Something wrapped around my waist, and I was thrown into the ground. He walked over to me, and put his foot on my lower left leg. There was a loud cracking sound, and I screamed in pain and agony.

He pulled a gun out, and shot me twice in the waist, missing my organs, and my right arm. The man soon held it at my head, and was grinning at me. He was so close to the taste of winning. Suddenly, his gun fell apart into slices. I have seen this before in my life. Jenos was here.

"No one hurts my girlfriend. No one!"

Jenos charged straight at him, and they both were almost equally matched. I couldn't tell if Jenos was winning or not. He needed help, that is for sure. Jenos needed me, even though he didn't want me involved. I ran into the fight, ignoring the pain screaming at me.

I hit the guy hard with my left leg, and more pain ripped through me. The guy stared at me, and soon let out a smoke-bomb. When the smoke finally cleared, he was gone.

He was gone, that was a good thing for now. I collapse to the ground, in pain and tired. My side was covered with blood, and I noticed that I lost a lot of blood. Jenos came over to me, and carried me in his arms.

"One you are healed Rinslet, we are going to talk. You have everyone worried about you."

Jenos didn't sound very happy with me, and I was in a lot of trouble. All of the Numbers and Chronos wanted to do was protect me, and they failed due to me running away.


	3. Chapter 3

I had healed up nicely so far, while in the hospital. The only visitors that I wanted were nurses and doctors. I told them not to let the Numbers in at all, even if they had a warrant. I just didn't want to face them at all.

Nightfall was closing in and I say Jenos, Nizer, Belze, and Sephiria by my door talking to my doctor. Things seem quite serious, so I turned away from all of it. Soon enough I felt myself shaking, and I was breaking down into tears. I have done this for the past two weeks, and I told them it was to only let the pain and hurt out of me.

I turned facing the door again, and saw Jenos staring at me. He looked hurt, and I put a pillow over my face. There was a small clicking sound, and the room was dark, except for the moonlight coming in. That's when a though came to me. Something important. I was hurting all of the Numbers, and myself. Tomorrow, I will end all of this once and for all. No more pain and sorrow, while I'm in the hospital.

Daybreak soon came upon the room, and a new nurse came in to check on me. She made sure everything of me was stable, and I wasn't in pain. Then I asked her to me a favor.

"If anyone people request to see me, let them in. I need to face them."

"Of course, Miss. Walker."

I waited for what seem to be hours, and the doctors removed me arm and leg casts. It felt good to have them off of me. I felt a bit more free.

Ten, twenty, nineteen minutes, and so did at least two hours. The sun was setting, and I was waiting for them to come. Finally, they arrived to my room and enter.

"So you finally let us in to see you, Rinslet."

"Yeah."

My voice sound plain and bored. But it was ready to crack any moment, with anger.

"Seriously, Rinslet, why would you do something like this. You have us literally scared and angry at you! Our priority is to protect you, but you're not giving us the chance to do that, Rins."

"Well if you want me safe, then why don't you half ways kill me?! That will put me in the hospital for a long time, and you don't have to worry about me for a while! Or just something, something, to where I'm stuck some place, but still alive!"

I quickly regretted my words, cause I saw pain rip through Jenos's eyes. He looked down to the floor, and I felt guilty of all of this now.

"Jenos…. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that…..it was just me, being stupid. I really am sorry."

We all remained quiet for a while, and I just sated out the window. I believed that my words made matters worse. And now there was guilt in me.

"I just wanted out. I don't mean moved somewhere else. I want out into the real world, and be free from being confined. There was a lot of pressure on me, and I hated it how I was being held against my will.

I needed to get away from all of it, and just be me. Can you just understand that much at least?"

I was so close to crying my heart out. My eyes darted to Jenos, and he was staring at me. I stared at the others, and they were all thinking. My words must have hit a nerve, cause they were all thinking more then usual.

"We didn't mean to hold you against you will, Miss Walker. We can formulate something to keep you safe, but to where you can be free at the same time. We'll find a way."

"Sephiria has a point, Rinslet. If you want to talk about anything, you can tell us And we'll listen to you. Plus, we are kind of angry at ourselves, for keeping you locked up all the time. We should have consider that you wanted out some time or later."

"It's okay you guys. Guess we all learned a lesson from this, huh. So despite all of this, no hard feelings?"

"Yeah no hard feelings, Rins. But we'll be talking about this more later. For now you heal up, and get better. We'll see you tomorrow, later."

I watched them all leave, except for Jenos. He lingered around a bit, and sat down on the floor next to me. We both remained silent for a while, and I knew he was upset from my words, that I snapped at him with.

"Did you actually mean those words, and half-ways kill you? I want to know the truth, Rinslet."

"No, I didn't mean those words, and you know that. I was angry and frustrated, and I just wanted to let my anger out. . . . .and I let it on you guys. . . . . I'm really am sorry about it, Jenos."

"I believe you, Rinslet."

He played around with my right hand, and soon let go of it. Standing up, he kissed me on the lips, and left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

I was back at Chronos grounds, and kept full watch on. It wasn't too bad, people just watch me and made sure I didn't escape. Again. I learned my lesson the first time, and learned it the hard way too.

Things went a tab bit more easier now, between me and Chronos. We manage to work things out, when keeping an eye on me. Jenos is to accompany me, everywhere that I go. That we can agree on perfectly. The other didn't know we were dating at all.

It was late one night, and both Jenos and I were hanging out in his room. He had me pulled up close to him, but we stayed quiet. This was a perfect moment for the both of us. Suddenly, he had me in his arms, and carrying me out of the room. It freaked me out.

"I'm taking you out on a date, Rins."

"You could have told me that, and that you were going to carry me."

"Where's the fun in that, Rins?""Guess you have a point there, Jenos. So where are you taking me, exactly?" he set me down in his Jeep, and we soon droved off into the night. It was quiet out, and everything seemed to be peaceful. To the east of us, I could easily see the outline of a city. But we weren't going there, we were heading somewhere else. Some place away from all of this, and away from danger. I let me eyes close, and fell asleep.

It must have been hours, before I woke up again. We were at a hotel room, and Jenos was asleep on the other bed. The time read eleven forty-five in the morning. He must have been driving all night. Still I wanted to know where we were at, and why he brought me here.

Hours passed by, and the afternoon sun began to set. Looking at the time once more, it was almost five pm. That's when Jenos woke up. Finally.

"Afternoon, Jenos."

"Whoa, it's the afternoon? I seriously overslept today. Guess that's I get for nearly staying up for twenty-four hours. So what do you want to do for the rest of this afternoon and evening."

"How about getting something to eat?""Alright, I'll be driving cause I know this town pretty well." "Then lets go."

We drove around the town for a bit, until we cam to a bit of a fancy restaurant. The outside looked really grand, and it had a peaceful atmosphere to it. I felt kind of strange being here, nut when I looked at Jenos, he seemed relaxed and happy.

"So why did were come here?"

We were waiting at the reception desk, when I asked the question. It kind of shocked him a small bit, but then he laughed.

"This is my cousins restaurant. He works hard here, and make sure everything is in top condition. Plus it's been a while since I cam here, and I decided it was a time to visit." The receptionist soon came, and while we were walking to our table, both she and Jenos chatted away. The acted casual to each other, and soon she left, leaving us alone.

"Mind telling me about her, Jenos?" "That's my cousin's wife, Angel. She also runs this place, but likes to work here and help out."

"Her life must be busy then, huh?" "Yeah her life is busy and all, but she likes it that way."

An hour had passed while Jenos and I ate our dinner. He told me everything about his family, and everything that they did. There was a lot of interesting things about his family.

His parents ran the hotel we were staying at, both of his uncles ran the same museum, one of his cousin's runs this restaurant, and many more things. It was all a bit over whelming to me.

Jenos paid for the bill, and we both left. He was happy with the things here, and I was pleased a tiny bit. In my head, I made am assumption about his family. Here in this town, they must be in charge of almost everything.

We came back late that night, and I was almost dead tired. Every inch of me was tired, and exhausted from going to different places tonight and exploring them. [His uncles, even allowed us to stay in the museum after it was closed, and we manage to tour the off-limits area, with one of them guiding us]. By the time I reached my bed, I fell onto and crashed into sleep.

Day break rose upon the room, and we've been in this city for nearly two weeks. This was our final day here, and Jenos planned to make it extra special.


	5. Chapter 5

Can we actually remember a lot of things of what happen to us? Maybe we all can, but not all of the time. It just happens so fast, and we don't even see it happen. I didn't see anything happen, except a large explosion happened so close to me.

I rolled on the ground quiet a few times, until I came to a stop. My body ached, and there were cuts covering me Jenos wasn't too far away from me, and managed to get to my side. He held me in his arms, and I could feel the comfort and safety he was giving me.

But my eyes, they stayed on the smoke.

From the smoke, a man appeared. He was the same one from before hand, the one that nearly killed me, and now he as back to get me. For once I was sick of all of this, and I truly mean it.

His game, the hunt, killing women and coming for me. The last person on his list to kill. I was sick of his game, now it's time for it to come to an end.

"Jenos, kill him. Kill him for me and every woman that he killed."

"You sure, Rins? I mean the Numbers can get here in minutes,-"

"Do you remember what happen to me last time in just minutes, Jenos? He nearly killed me, Jenos. So it's now or never and you know it."He stared at me in shock, and handed me his phone.

"Send Sephni an alert, and she'll come with the others. I'll cause a distraction as best that I can, so he won't escape. Do it now, Rins!"

I watch him run of, and he was soon in battle. I send the alert and watch him fight the killer. They were both equally matched, but Jenos will soon gain the upper hand. Now I hope things weren't going to be too late.

The battle prolonged for a while, and soon other figures joined the fight. The Numbers were here, at last. They out number him twelve to one. The killer was soon quickly surrounded, and he didn't look pleased. Just when I stood up, he threw something past the Numbers, and it landed close to me.

A grenade. He found an opening, and took the chance. I turn around quickly and started running. Only ten feet away from the grenade, it blew up. The explosion must have been able to reach over ten feet, because I was caught in it's blast.

When my eyes open up, the dust was settling and the smoke was finally clearing. The killer was grinning, and Jenos was just staring at me with fear in his eyes. I sat up and when the smoke vanish, that's when I stood on my feet.

He was ready to throw another grenade at me, until Jenos had him wrapped up with his wires. It caught the killer off guard, and he realized that he was going to die soon. The numbers stood ready, incase he broke free.

Jenos stared at me, and I nodded at him. He nodded at the others, and they backed away from him. He pulled at the wired, and I saw the killer fall to the ground. Marks of red lines cover his neck, arms and torso area. He was dead now, and I no longer could be harm by him anymore.

Walking over, I gave Jenos a kiss on the cheek and grinned at the others. "Thanks guys, I owe you one."

"We're Numbers, Rins. And we have had a job to do, and our job was to protect you, and take down the killer. The killer is down, and we kept you alive, Rins. Lets head back to Chronos, and file this in to the Elders."

"Yeah, lets head back already. We don't want to be around here when the cops arrive."

We left the city that very night, and return to Chronos before eleven p.m. I was dead tired, and all I wanted to do was sleep. Jenos had to carry me inside, since he saw how dead tired I was. He laughed a small bit, and kissed my forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Rins. I'll be seeing you in the morning."

"Night, Jenos. . . ." He lay me gently down on a bed, and left the room. Closing my eyes, I drifted into sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Days have passed on since the killer after me was terminated. I was free once more, and able to do my own thing without being watched over. But I just felt off, about all of this. I had grown accustomed to being on Chronos grounds and being with the Numbers. Mainly being with Jenos all of the time. Usually I would visit the Numbers, and we talk or play poker. But on some days they would all be on missions, and I won't see them for the entire day. It was one day when I received a text from Jenos:

_Rins, sorry about all of this. But we can't have you hanging around us, anymore. I'm sorry. You'll be on my mind every day. Do me a favor, and don't get killed. Love you forever._

_Jenos._

I close my phone after reading it three or four more times. It was almost like a break up, but it wasn't at all. It was something far more different, and it was making a hole in my heart. This was hurting me, the more I thought about it. I just couldn't stand it one bit.

The message repeated over my mind a lot over the next days. It made the hole bigger and bigger. It was impossible to not even think about it.

"So how are things going, Rinslet."

"Hey Train, doing pretty good. Why do you even ask?""Seen you around town lately, and you look pretty hurt. I'm betting the Numbers did something, to where your feeling got hurt. So what they do?"I handed over my cell phone, and he red the text message. His eyes started to narrow a bit, and I could tell he was getting angry.

"When will they learn to put feelings first? They are a bunch of idiots you know. Come one, we are going to knock some sense into them."

"No Train, lets not do that. They probably don't want me pulled further into Chronos then I am already. The Numbers just probably giving me a break from them, maybe."

"Then give them a call, Rinslet. And see if that's the truth."

"No, I'm not. I'm not going to bother them with something so stupid, Train. You don't need to get involves at all. It's my business with Chronos, and not yours."

"Whatever, Rins. I have to run so later. And by the way, you sound a lot like Sephiria when talking like that."

I watch him leave, and walked off in another direction. The sky was getting cloudy, and I could hear the thunder in the distance. But is set the storm aside, and realize that I was standing on a cliff. It was high up here, and I could see that the waves were becoming rougher.

Standing there on the cliff, I let the memories of Chronos come over me. Every time that I thought of each one, it brought more pain to me, then I thought it would. I could hear the cracking of the earth below, and just fell with it. Not far from above, I could hear someone shouting my name.

"Rinslet!"

His voice was familiar to me, and I know who it belong to. Jenos. Though it couldn't be real, it just couldn't. Opening my eyes, just for a split second, I thought I saw him. I truly thought I saw him, coming to save me.

I hit the water with full force, and everything flashed red. I could almost hear something hitting the surface of the water, and I knew someone was after me.

A pair of hands wrapped around my waist, and I was pulled to the surface. We both gasped for air, and I clung to the person. Looking up, I saw Jenos's face.

"Seriously, Rins! I seen you react better then that before! And didn't I tell you not to get kill? And what just happen? You nearly got killed, from a cliff that was breaking! Ugh, never mind about this for now. When we get back to shore, we'll be talking about this some more."

"How did you know, where I was?"

"Train."

He pulled me towards shore, and I could just barely see the other Numbers. I just knew, this wasn't going to go quite well at all.

"You really had me freaked out, Rinslet. You truly did. We were all a bit scared cause of what happen, not too long ago. Cause the thought of your death, it would have seriously hurt-"

"Really Jenos, is the word hurt the best that you can think of? For the past something odd days, I have been hurt from the stupid text that you sent me."

"It wasn't much of a choice, Rins. I mean, we like having you around, we truly do. But a rumor broke out from the guards, that you were training to become a Number. And we didn't want that to happen to you, we don't want you to become a Number, like the rest of us."

"That information would have been nice to know, Jenos. I can understand that, but the text message had me pretty torn up. . . . ."

Jenos pulled me close to him, and I could feel myself shaking. There was a flash of lightning, and the rain started to pound on all of us. We completely forgot about the storm, and now we needed to get out of here.

"Lets get out of here, and head back to Chronos already. I have a bad feeling about this storm, already."

Another bold of lightning went off, and the entire sky lit up a bright red. Everyone else nodded, and we soon reached a Chronos ground, within an hour of driving. I missed this entire place, from the time that I was gone.

Now I sit here on the couch, staring into the fire. Here I felt safe from all the dangers that lurked outside.

"How you doing, Rins?""Doing okay, Jenos. Just thinking about thing that happen today."

We sat there on the couch quietly, just letting our thought wander in our heads. I couldn't believe that all of this happen just because of a bit of a misunderstanding. At least everything was settle now.

"Jenos, I'm sorry if I nearly got killed today. If you hadn't rescued me, then I would be really dead."

"I know you are, Rins-chan, and it's okay now. We should have told you everything, but I guess we were being a bit of idiots, and didn't think. And you're welcome for me saving you."

Once more we sat in silence, with a bit of happiness. Things would pick up as they use to be between us, in time later on.

"Hey, Jenos. What would you say if I become a Number?""It's yours, Sephiria's and the Elders decision, Rinslet. Being a Number, Rins, can be dangerous. Plus there killing, and our rules. But the rules don't state anything about dating. We can date, but some of chose not to date. But one thing for sure, I know Baldor has a girlfriend, who is Kranz's cousin."

He wrapped an arm around me, and pulled me close to him. A small little plan started to form in my head, and I needed to talk to Sephiria. I'll talk to her later on tonight, and see if she will agree with my offer.

Later on that night, I came down to Sephiria's room. Taking a deep breath, I knocked on her bedroom door. Just barely, I heard a come in. Entering her room, she was by her window with Belze next to her.

"Sephiria, there is something that I need to talk to you about."


End file.
